Elsword-A Spell Cast on Halloween Night
by Hikari-No-Aria
Summary: It's Halloween Night in the land of Elrios! And a certain purple haired magician takes a hotheaded red haired swordsman on a date! These two enjoy and discover the holiday fun on this spooky night and he might just end up breaking her heart. But don't worry things ALWAYS work out! The magic of Halloween will always shine through! (ISxDW- ElsxAi)-( I don't own the cover image! )


**Hiyo peeps~! This is Aria speaking! This is just a short oneshot about ISxDW made especially for Halloween! I hope you like it and I hope I can get a lot of people to comment on this one-shot! Thank you again and enjoy! Peace out~!- Hikari no Aria. Also happy halloween(an Early Halloween)  
Elsword- IS as a knight  
Aisha- DW as a princess  
Rena- WS as a evil witch  
Raven- BM as a swordsman  
Eve- CN as a pirate  
Chung- DC as a dog  
Ara- YR as a fox  
Add- LP as a werewolf(?)  
Elesis- GM as wonder woman(?)(Where am I getting these ideas from)  
Aren- Vampire  
** **A Spell Cast on Halloween Night  
** The members of the Elgang were busy preparing for Halloween night where it was planned that each couple would go on a date with their beloved. In this case...It was Elsword who was taking Aisha on date. Or was trying to at least…. or maybe the other way around...

* * *

"Ne~! Ne~! Elsword!" A voice called out to me. I looked up from my magazine and saw Aisha dressed in what seems to be a princess costume.

Her purplish pinkish hair was now tied up in a bun while her side bangs were curled at the ends. She was wearing a strapless hot pink floor length dress with a pink box tied at her waist, white ballroom gloves, and pink heels.

 _Kawaii…._

I could feel a slight blush creep up to my cheeks, so I hid my face with my magazine. "What do you want?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm and unconcerned.

I could see her putting her hands on her hips and pouting. "You know what I want! Take me on a date!" She ordered.

 _W-W-What!?_

I looked up trying to look bored. "Why do you want to go on a date?" I asked.

"Because everyone else is on a date and we aren't! I wanna go on a date!" She whined as she started to pull my arm.

 _She's..touching me…_

"We're not going on a date!" I growled as I tried to pull my arm away. She pouted and muttered, "Binding Circle."

Oh no...I felt my body freeze and watched as she dragged my frozen body out the door and onto the busy streets of Elder.

" _How did I get into this mess…."_

* * *

I carefully dragged Elsword's body through the city of Elder and waited for the spell to wear off.

When it did, an angry looking Elsword glared at me. "A-I-SHA….." He growled as he looked at me with angry eyes. I tilted my head innocently and smiled.

"Aww...Elsword is getting mad! Don't be mad Elsword! We're on a date! Be happy!" I encouraged him as I grabbed his arm and leaned my head on his shoulder.

It felt nice I had to admit..His shoulders were so broad and strong. They were so comfortable to lean on.

As I leaned on his shoulder, he didn't see angry. From the corner of my eye, I saw him looking away a slight reddish tint in his cheeks.

I looked at him and giggled. I didn't expect him to be blushing…  
As I enjoyed holding his arm, I looked around at the city's scenery.

Lights flickered the colors of orange, black, and yellow. Men, women, and children were dressed head to toe in costumes. Everywhere we went, I saw couples and families walking alongside each other. I smiled and then turned my head to look at him.

"So where should we go?" I asked him as I stopped leaning on his shoulder and smiled.

All I got as a response was a shrug and I made a pouting face. Then I smiled. "I got the perfect place!" I chuckled as I grabbed his hands which was surprisingly larger than mine and pulled him to our next destination on our date.  
…..

…..

…

"We're here!" I said to him as I looked up at the sign that was attached to the building. It read…

 **Ann's Antique Shop**  
~ **Where customers are my number one priority** ~

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsword asked as he examined the sign. I giggled and put my index finger to my lip "It's a S-E-C-R-E-T~!" I said in amusement.

He sighed and then smiled. "It's always a secret for you…" He commented in mockery. I pouted and then poked his cheek. "You look secrets though!" I told him as I gave him a smile.

He smiled and then scratched the back of his head. "Fine fine...let's just get going…" He tiredly murmured as I pulled him into the antique shop where Ann worked.

* * *

 **And so the two of them had fun going around Elder, visiting shops, and buying delicious food to eat. The two of them were heading to their next destination, when suddenly Elsword said something surprising.**

"Aisha….Let's end this date.." He told her as they were about to enter another shop. This earned a confused look from Aisha.

"What do you mean Elsword? We still have 3 more shops to visit! We can't end the date here!" She whined as she looked at him in disappointment.

Elsword looked away and muttered, "Aisha...Stop. I'm heading back home.." as he turned his body and started walking back.

Aisha looked shocked and tried stopping him by trying to grab his hand, but Elsword slapped it away. "Don't touch me…" He muttered as he turned his head and looked at her with his cold orbs.

She looked at him with a shocked yet hurt expression. She lowered her head, her bangs covering her face and her hands were now fists. " **Fine**! Have it your way! I don't need you! I can have fun on my own without you!" She screamed to him.

A hurt yet regretful expression washed over Elsword's face, but he didn't stop walking as Aisha through hurtful words and comments at him.

Aisha turned around, tearing streaming down her face as she used the back of her hand to wipe her overflowing tears and started to run.

She ran and ran until she reached an ally…

* * *

I wiped my tears and started to run. I started to reach an ally where I started to rest. I sat on the cold hard ground of the ally and rested my head in my knees. I started to cry as I remembered what happened earlier.

"E-E-Elsword..You baka! You Elbaka!" I cried out in frustration as I pounded my fist against the ground and winced in pain as I saw a cut form from a piece of glass.

Blood trickled down my hand, but I didn't pay it any attention to it. I continued to cry until an unknown voice called out to me.

"Hey...what's a cute young lady like you doing here all alone?" A voice called out. I looked up to see a drunk man looking at me with a lustful expression. I bit my lip and turned my head.

"That's none of your business! Now can you leave me alone?!" I replied as I sent him a glare. That seemed to irritate him and before I could do anything, he grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall.

"You seem to be in need of a lesson young lady...Maybe I should teach you one…" He whispered into my ear which sent fear through my whole body. My eyes grew wide as he started to lean in and I closed my eyes in fear.

I managed to open my mouth and shout, "ELSWORD!". I knew he wouldn't come, but I called his name anyway for encouragement. He's mad at me and I know it. He wouldn't come save me.

…..

…...  
"Hey old bastard! Get your hands off my girl! This instant!" A familiar voice shouted. I could recognize it as Elsword.

I opened my eyes and before me I saw a pissed off looking Elsword. "Elsword…" I called out as tears started to stream from my face in relief.

I watched as they man grunted in disappointment and said, "For a young boy, you say such big words, Maybe I should teach you a lesson first!". I watched as the man made a fist and made an attempt to punch Elsword.

Fear shrouded me again and I closed my eyes. "Elsword!" I called out again in fear. I could hear the sound of punches and kicks until there was a silence. I hesitantly opened my eyes and hoped that Elsword was safe.

What I saw when I did open my eyes was Elsword stepping his left foot on the man's body. He looked at me with an angered look and then swiftly went up to me.

He looked pissed and then he grabbed my wrist. He started pulling me further and further away from the alley until we reached a park. "Elsword! Stop it hurts! Elsword!" I cried out, but he ignored every one of my complaints.

He suddenly stopped at a large tree in the center of the park and then let go of my hand. I grabbed my wrist and looked at him in fear. He pinned me against the tree and he stared at me.

I could see the anger and frustration in his deep crimson colored pupils which sent shivers through my body. He held up Conwell and aimed it at me. I started to tear and closed my eyes for the impact…

…..

…..

….  
There was no impact. I hesitantly opened one eye and then the other when I knew it was safe. What I found was that he didn't stab me, but stabbed the tree instead. I gripped Conwell and then slowly fell to the ground on his knees.

His face was covered by his bangs, but I could tell that he was crying. I looked at him in sadness and then bent down so we were at the same level. I patted his head and then asked him in the most gentlest tone I could, "Why are you crying Elsword~?". I watched as he wiped his tears and then looked at me. His face turned serious and then sad. A pinkish tint filled his cheeks. "I-I-I'm so sorry Aisha...I never meant to yell at you.." He muttered as he wiped all his tears, but his eyes were still red.

I smiled in relief and then, said "I forgive you….I kinda went a little too far this time too..". He looked surprised and then smiled. I could feel my heart skip a beat when he did..

 _Gosh...My heart feels so tight_

I turned around and then crossed my arms. "I do forgive you…,but I can't forgive you for trying to end our date so early! Tell me why you wanted to end our date.!" I complained as a hurt expression entered my face.

He stayed silent until he opened his mouth and said, "I didn't want any other men to see you in such a cute costume..I was afraid that some guy would hit on you…". A huge red blush covered his face when he said that and I could feel my face become hot.

"W-W-Why is that!?" I asked in embarrassment and I bit my nail in anxiety. I suddenly felt him pin me against the wall and I could feel my body freeze. "E-E-E-Elsword!?" I muttered in shock.

Suddenly something soft touched my lips and I could feel a tongue slide inside my mouth..

 _Elsword…_

I could feel his desire to enter my mouth, but we soon parted of air. I wiped the saliva from my mouth and looked at him in disbelief. "Aisha...your mine...s-so...don't let any other guy kiss you, touch you, or even talk to you!" He said in embarrassment as he avoided my eyes.

I blinked and blinked again. When I finally realized what he said I let out an "Ehhhh!?" and then covered my face with my hands.

 _This is so embarrassing….  
_  
"You know...Aisha..I never had the courage to ask you this but…" Elsword muttered as he started fidgeting, which caused my heart to pound.

"W-W-What is it!?" I asked as I eyed him nervously.  
He blushed like a tomato and asked, "W-W-Will you go out with me!?". After he said that he let out a poof smoke.

I gasped and blushed. I nodded and kissed his cheek gently. He stared at me with his crimson eyes and then he suddenly kissed me. My eyes grew wide, but then I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

We parted for air and then we smiled at the same time. We started laughing and our fingers intertwined. We stared into each other's eyes and then Elsword asked, "Ne Aisha. Your decided to dress up as a princess right?".

I nodded and asked, "Yeah..that's right. Why do you ask?". He shrugged his shoulders and a amusing smirk appeared on his face. "I just feel like you just cast a spell on me tonight...a love spell.." He whispered into my ear. I could feel my face turn red and my ear puff out smoke.

I got my staff and whacked his head. "Y-Y-You Elbaka! Some knight you are!" I stuttered as I turned away and covered my face with the back of my hand.

He started laughing and I pouted. I soon smiled though as I sighed and crossed my arms. I leaned in so my forehead was touching his and blushed slightly.

We opened our mouths at the same time and said, "Happy Halloween!"(Imagine them saying that in a Japanese accent like "Hoppy Holloween!". If you say it that say, it sounds a bit Japanese)

* * *

 **And so the princess and the knight spent their Halloween together as the spell cast on Halloween night brought them together. Happy Halloween minna and have a spooky time trick or treating! Janee~!-Hikari no Aria**


End file.
